<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Bright Green Eyes by a1ka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673945">His Bright Green Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1ka/pseuds/a1ka'>a1ka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Marichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1ka/pseuds/a1ka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm done with this stupid crush of mine." </p><p>In an AU where Marinette isn't Ladybug, she jumbles between school and boy troubles like any other teen. She has had an unrequited crush on big time model Adrien Agreste for years. Yet to her surprise, she finds out that Adrien had started dating someone, and that's when she decided to give up and focus on more important things in her life. At the end of this month the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste is hosting a competition for whose hat is the best. This is the perfect opportunity for Marinette to put her name out there as a designer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Bright Green Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was painted black as tiny lights blinked through, you could slightly hear cars rumble throughout the city, and see couples kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette had finally finished delivering the last boxes of pastries from her family's bakery, and was driving back home on her moped.</p><p>
  <em>1 hour later...</em>
</p><p>From the outside Marinette noticed that the bakery lights were off, and assumed that her parents already closed shop. She walked in and made sure to use her tippy-toes as she continued walking, so she wouldn't disturb her parents that were probably sleeping.</p><p>"I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday. I can not handle another school assignment," she sighed in relief.</p><p>She checked in her drawer for some comfortable clothes to sleep in and started to get ready for bed. It had been a long day for Marinette, but she didn't mind. Tomorrow she had all the time to sleep in, and that's all she could ever ask for. As Marinette was about to lie down onto her bed, she caught glimpse of the night sky from her bedroom window. <em>Oh it sure does look pretty tonight, maybe I should go outside for a bit?</em></p><p>Although it was relatively chilly outside, Marinette decided to go out anyways, since she felt like talking a breath of fresh air might be able to help her a bit. In fact, there was even a hoodie laid out for her on the floor, basically telling her to go outside, but then she noticed it was because her whole room was a mess. A while back when she was scrolling through random shows on her TV, Marinette had once heard someone say that peoples rooms show how they are as a person. Whoever said that was accurate, since her room resembled her emotions at the moment. A jumbled mess.</p><p>The open and cool air continued to surround Marinette's body while she stared up at the glistening moon. Wanting to try and admire it's beauty even closer, Marinette took hold onto the metal rails bordering her balcony, and started leaning towards the bright orb. Whilst holding her hand out in amazement, and making sure she had enough balance in her feet or else she would actually fall. There was a sudden movement that held her whole body back, and that caused her to fall down on her balcony floor. Weirdly enough, she didn't feel pain anywhere at all, it seems like someone's body cushioned her fall. </p><p>"Are you okay?!" the stranger hastily asked in a worried tone. "There are always people there willing to listen to how you're feeling."</p><p>The strangers words went in and out of Marinette's ears and as he kept questioning and reassuring her that she is okay for "feeling this way." All that Marinette could think about is how close her body was to his. The feeling of his lean yet toned chest on her back sent shivers down her spine, and his arms securely holding her in place made Marinette feel safe. Unexpectedly, she started to shed tears and didn't understand why. These tears welled up from deep inside, and they kept flowing as if they were waterfalls coming down from her eyes to the apples of her cheeks.</p><p>For a moment she felt comfort in the mysterious persons arms and he stayed silent whilst listening to Marinette's muffled sobs. They both continued to stay in that position until Marinette finished calming herself down.</p><p>His arms still held firm around her waist and it started to get uncomfortable, "You can let go now!" Marinette grunted.</p><p>The pressure around her waist slowly lifted and she quickly got up on her feet and crossed her arms in a defensive manner. Marinette frantically looked around her balcony and questioned how this anonymous person even got up here.</p><p>
  <em>Is this a crazy stalker? What did I even do to get one of these?</em>
</p><p>He groaned as he got up and said, "I'm not the best with giving advice, but I'm here if you need someone to listen about your problems."</p><p>Marinette tilted her head in confused, "What are even talking about?"</p><p>With a dark shadow covering his face she couldn't make out how his face looked like. All she could identify is his silhouette and that we was wearing a leather suit of some sorts.</p><p>"I don't even know who you are!"</p><p>"I'm hurt princess. I thought everyone in Paris would know me by now," he replied sarcastically.</p><p>
  <em>Huh? His voice seems kind of familiar, but since I can't see his face, I have no idea who this guy is.</em>
</p><p>The dark silhouette started walking out of the shadows to get closer to Marinette, "Why don't you have a better look at me."</p><p>Marinette gasped, and the strangers lips pulled into a smirked as she finally realized who she was talking to.</p><p>It was Chat Noir. One of Paris's most famous heroes that fights alongside Ladybug to help keep Paris safe from the akumatized villains. But out of all places why was he here?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not just see a Lila x Ladybug fanfic... I DIDN'T KNOW PEOPLE SHIPPED THEM LMAO<br/>By the way please do let me know if you see any typos or grammar mistakes in chapter :)<br/>I know I'm not the best at writing, since I'm new to this type of thing, but I hoped y'all enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfic!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>